A disposable diaper as one example of wearing articles including a waist belt member and a crotch member is known, for example, from JP 2008-194161 A (PTL 1). According to PTL 1, the diaper includes front and rear waist regions and a crotch region extending between these front and rear waist regions wherein the front and rear waist regions are defined by an outer tubular sheets and the crotch region is defined by an absorbent structure. Both ends of the absorbent structure are bonded to the outer tubular sheets by bonded regions, respectively. Each of the bonded regions includes a first bonded region formed almost over an entire area of the absorbent structure in a transverse direction and a second boned region being nearer the bottom of the diaper than the first bonded region and having a length dimension in the transverse direction smaller than that of the first bonded region. Outside both sides of the second bonded region in the transverse direction, the outer tubular sheet and the absorbent structure are not bonded one another. The arrangement that the outer tubular sheet and the absorbent structure are locally free from one another in this manner allows a contour length of each leg-opening defined by the outer tubular sheet and the absorbent structure to be enlarged so that the wearer's legs may be smoothly guided through the leg-openings.